The Game
by Jezebel Kairiese Amikaze
Summary: All star Naruto is inches away from making the winning goal that brought his team to Nationals. Only to be put through a tradgedy so great it left him in the pit of sorrow, until a dark man comes to rescue him.
1. Accident and Winning the Game

**Warning:** Amnesia; minor bitch character death ('cough cough' I don't like the person that's why there dying ^^); yaoi; minor yuri; lemons later on; swearing; healthy dose of angst and tragedy.

**Disclaimer:** do not own blah, blah, blah.

**Pairs:** Narusaku at beginning (yuck); itanaru; onesided sasunaru so far.

**A/N:** I would again like to say sorry for deleting "These Precious Moments" for those few people that liked it, I WILL be rewriting it later on so don't go all macho on me and stop reading my stuff. I solemnly swear on my weird mind I will re post it, even better though. Until then Bon Appetite and enjoy! ^^

**~T.H.E..G.A.M.E~**

_**~T.H.E..A.C.C.I.D.E.N.T~**_

**~[{(.)}]~**

Heavy footsteps sounded against the pavement, the steady 'thunk' of a ball could be heard, and a heartbeat beating out a steady tune. I can see the hoop ten feet in front of me, but I could also see three people from the opposite team blocking my path, two were pushing away a fiery red head from my team out of passing range, while the last stood near the hoop, an odd glimmer in his eyes.

My wild blonde hair spun wildly as Breathtakingly blue eyes darted about looking for an opening, right there to the right was a slight place were one could fake a pass and run forward straight through the enemy team.

And that's just what I did, I pretended to pass over to one of my brunette teams mates only to pivot around the first guy, pass the ball through the second guy's legs and make for the basket. I hear someone shout out a warning, but I don't listen. I surge forward toward the last guy; he was heavily muscled and looked swift on his feet. I know in my head I can do this it's 10 seconds till the end of the match and it's a tied game. If I get this point we can go to nationals.

As I approach the guy I jump in the air, only a few feet away from the hoop, I feel the victory on my tongue already. But when the ball is about to be dropped in the steadily approaching hoop someone grabs my foot and I go turning through the air, mindlessly letting go of the ball. I feel my wait shift forward and I see the ground coming closer, somewhere in my mind I panic and fling my arms forward only to land hard on them, I can distantly heard several loud snaps, then feel my head collide with the court. My head is swimming; I can't see anything, the last thing I heard were fans screaming, paramedics pushing through the crowd, and my best friend Sasuke Uchiha screaming my name. Then all went blank.

**~S.A.S.U.K.E..P.O.V~**

The crowd is going wild, shouting out things like foul and and penalty, but that's not what the steadfast raven is hearing, no right now all he can hear is those sickening sanps and the one big crack. I look on in horror as blood pools around my crush and best friends head, his bright sunny hair turning red and his normally honey gold skin turning a sickly pale color.

I don't remember when i moved but i soon found myself helping the paramedics through the crowd and then running over to my best friend only to be pushed away by a gruff man with course brown hair, "Move kid, your in the way"

"His arms are broken for sure, and his skull has suffered damage," A small black haired woman with beady black eyes steadyly says, slipping a breathing mask on Blonde turned red head and motioning for the two men with her to put him on the streacher,"Hurry, he's bleeding is massive we need to get him to the hospital stat!"

I watch as they pick up the streacher and start to carry him off, the woman trailing closely behind. The other teams mates have already parted the crowd so it's easy to reasch the ambulance. Running after them i trail on the other side of the downed player, "Im going with you!"

"Are you family?" the woman asked haughtly not even sparing him a glance.

"No but i'm the closest thing to one." I look nervously down at my Friend, his breathing is shallow and ragged, his already plae skin has turned a sickly white.

"Fine but stay outa the way, go ride up front, hurry we need to go. Ron get me a stabalizer" I quickly run to the front as the two men load naruto in the back, the driver looks at me funny but i glare at him, he eeps and drives away as the womans yells at him. All i can think the whole ride through is my crush covered in all that blood, and the sound of a ball swishing through the hoop.

**~E.N.D~**

**~[{(.)}]~**

**Me:** well how'd you like it? I know it's really shot but I really winged it on this one it just kinda popped in my head as I kept writing. I think it turned out pretty well even if it is short.

**Naruto:** Why do I always get hurt? ~whines and gives puppy pout~

**Me:** weeeelll I love angst and tragedies how's that for you? ~ignores pout and pinches his pouted lip~

**Naruto:** Wah you're a meanie face, I'm telling on you to tachi! ~cries on the floor~

**Me:** go ahead try it he doesn't scare me!

**Itachi:** ~poofs in and threatens Jez with kunai and sharingan~

**Me:** ~holds up sign saying bye and meeps~

~Jez Kai Ami~ Ja Ne^^


	2. Diagnosis: Who am I?

**~T.H.E..G.A.M.E~**

_October 2__nd__ news headline:_

_ All Star basket ball team, Jinchiruki, consisting of the players; Ollie wood, Aj, Mackintire, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumki, Aoi Suzuki, Neji Hyuuga, Gaara Ishikawa (I gave Gaara a last name), Kiba Inuzuka, Lee Takeda (he also got a last name), Kouki Kaneko, Michiko Okamoto, and Ryou Shimizu; was earlier today at their last basketball game of the season, if they won it they would go to Nationals. _

_ Disaster stuck team Jinchiruki, Captain of the team, Naruto Uzumaki, has been hospitalized. No one knows what happened as of yet, everyone anxiously awaits to see what has happened-_

Iruka angrily balled the innocent newspaper and threw it at the wall, he was frustrated. The brunette had been working at his office, secretly watching his adoptive son's game on his hidden TV, he was proud of the blonde's progress. When he saw the accident he froze, staring at the TV screen but not seeing. He couldn't remember a time when he had moved so fast but in 20 minutes he had made it to the hospital where his adoptive son was taken. Now here he was sitting in the lobby a day later waiting for the diagnosis.

"Umino-san?" A tall woman with long brown hair and vivid green eyes came over to the sullen man, "Would you please come with me."

The brunette nodded dumbly nodded and got up, following the nurse through the many confusing halls, passing people walking by and patients in wheelchairs or beds. Finally they turned down a last hall and the dolphin spotted his adoptive son's friend Sasuke. The raven looked horrible, he had bags under his eyes and he had a blank look in those usually lively onyx orbs.

"Sasuke," Iruka walked over to the raven and pat his shoulder, looking at the boy reassuringly before the nurse let them in the room.

There on a bed laid Naruto, his skin had gained more color but not it's healthy gold shine. His eyes were closed, his breath was slow but steady, indicating he was in a deep sleep. The blonde's head was bandages and his arms were in splints. Beside the bed sat a woman on a chair, she had wheat colored hair in two pigtail's, warm bronze eyes, and a very large bust.

"Umino-san, Uchiha-san, I am Tsunade, Naruto's doctor." The blonde woman stood up briefly shaking their hands and then motioned to the two chairs across from her. "Your son is very lucky, his skull has been fractured in many places, and his arms are broken. He should have died with that fall but he is very strong. Right now he is asleep we will not know for how long bu-" She was cut off from a groan from the bed.

Everyone stood up and ran to the bed, Tsunade quickly checked him over and sighed. "He's fine for now, although he shouldn't be able to get up yet, I don't understand this."

"He's always been a fast healer." The dolphin said looking at the dazed blonde smiling. "How are you Naru?"

'W-where am I?" the dazed blonde slurred, his eyes looked misty and had a far away look in them.

"You're at Kyoto Hospital." Tsunade said glancing up from the paper she had been writing on; the faint sound of a pen scratching on paper could be heard.

"Oh." Naruto said blankly, "Then… who am I?"

The scratching sounds abruptly stopped and three sharp intakes of breath could be heard.

"Do you remember anything?" Tsunade asked looking over Naruto once more, pulling out a light and looking in his eyes.

"Um… I don't know, who are you?" He started trying to look at Tsunade.

"I'm your Doctor, Tsunade." The busty blonde said, she knew what was wrong with Naruto. But she dreaded telling the two men beside her. "It seems as though you lost your memory, what's the last thing you remember naru?"

I don't know I can't think it hurts." He said looking at his splinted hands, when he had woke up it was like something was blocking his mind, like a thick black sheet.

"The head injury will most likely do that, you'll have to stay here till your head heals then you can leave, till then just sit back and rest."

The amnesiac nodded and slowly closed his eyes, soon enough his breath evened out and Tsunade sigh loudly. "You understand now what has happened, due to landing on his head a shard of bone must have cut into his brain and he lost his memory. His brain had shut down completely then sort of restarted itself. All his memories and knowledge is gone. He may never remember."

Iruka had tears streaming down his scared face; he couldn't believe this happened to his precious baby. Of all the years of trying to keep him safe, working as a police officer to get rid of his precious cities dangers, of his adoptive son's dangers, and here he was with amnesia and broken bones. 'If only he could have learned the whole truth before he lost it all' He thought to himself.

Sasuke on the other hand wasn't doing much better, inside he was dying. His first crush and best friend didn't remember him, didn't remember all the fun times they had, or the fights they had. It was like missing a part of his soul, and it was killing him. But he wouldn't cry, for Naruto he wouldn't cry, he would be strong. With that he nodded and looked at Minato, "Come on we might as well get some sleep, we can visit him tomorrow."

Iruka dumbly nodded and followed the raven to the condo he shared with Naruto and Sasuke. The raven's family had been killed and his brother went missing when he was 10, Iruka had happily adopted him (legally) after he adopted Naruto and now he lived with them.

Vaguely Iruka thought that he would never be able to tell Naruto the truth about his whole life.

**~M.Y.S.T.E.R.Y..P.O.V~**

'His memories should awaken soon' the mysterious dark haired man thought, and then he smirked, 'Soon my little Kitsune, soon' Then the man disappeared. Leaving behind a bouquet of (1) black and orange roses on the bedside table.

**~E.N.D~**

1: I don't know if there is such thing as black roses but I thought they were appropriate for naruto.

As for the last names I thought I would be nice and give you some meanings to the names^^ be grateful!

Aoi: blue Suzuki: Small bell tree

Ishikawa: Stone River

Takeda: Warrior rice field

Kouki: _kou: _light/happiness _ki: _hope/radiance/sunshine_:_ Kaneko: Gold child

Michiko: _mi: _beautiful _chi:_ wisdom/intellect _ko:_ child Okamoto: Hill true

Ryou: cool/refreshing/distant/reality Shimizu: Pure water

**Me: **Well how's that another chapter so soon, I hop you people out there are happy with it. Now we know what happened to our lil naru. I shall warn you now though; this story will take a dark turn next chapter. Hint: It is a memory loss story but also a memory gain story ^^ I hope that confused you or I mean helped you ~grins cheekily~

**Naruto:** Am I going to die?

**Me:** ~looks Naruto in the eye seriously~ yes you are…

**Naruto:** o.O ~falls over in a dead faint~

**Me**: ~Busts up laughing like a lunatic~ I cant believe he fell for it haha!

**Itachi:** ~Gives Jez a murderous look~

**Me:** Ok I'm going to go now before I end up dying

~Jez kai Ami~ Ja Ne^^


	3. Your mind's door and being born

**Warning:** Amnesia; minor bitch character death ('cough cough' I don't like the person that's why there dying ^^); yaoi; minor yuri; lemons later on; swearing; healthy dose of angst and tragedy.

**Disclaimer:** do not own blah, blah, blah.

**Pairs:** Narusaku at beginning (yuck); itanaru; one-sided sasunaru so far.

**~T.H.E..G.A.M.E.~**

_October 3__rd__, news headline._

_Naruto Uzumaki Captain of the Jinchiruki basketball team has just recently been released from Kyoto Hospital, his sustained injuries were great but our favorite basketball player has pulled through. Fans throughout Japan pray for the return of their star. The opposing team of the dreaded game, Team Taka, has been thuorouly searched and the culprit, Katashi Higa, has been caught and penalized, no other information has been found._

**~N.A.R.U.T.O..P.O.V~**

"Are you sure you're ok to pack by yourself?" The nice brunette man asked me popping up in the doorway when he was just in the kitchen down the hall a second ago, I keep wondering how he keeps popping up everywhere at once. Frankly it creeps me out, a lot. And that guy Sasuke, he freaks me out too, every time I look at him he smiles. I don't know why but every time he dose it feels weird, almost like his smiles are rare and I shouldn't be seeing them. Oh well, Ill figure it out later.

"Yea, I'm good." I say, putting an orange shirt, in my orange suitcase, that is placed on my _orange_ bed, that is sitting on my _orange_ carpet, that is, you guessed it in my _ORANGE_ bedroom. Seriously what's with all the orange? It looks like someone took orange paint and drowned the room in it. (Which Naruto would probably do XD) Good thing were leaving this god-awful place.

Finally I finish packing, and bring my bags out to the living room where two moving men take it and put it in the truck in front of the house. Iruka's in the kitchen cooking something, and Sasuke is no where to be seen, like always. That bastard always disappears at every chance he gets.

"Naruto, go find Sasuke it's time to eat." Iruka called putting something that looks like noodles in bowls.

"Yea ill go find Houdini, don't expect me back till next Christmas." I say sarcastically, the brunette just laughs and waves me away. I walk down the hall that sits off the living room, there are four doors, one's my room, one is a full bathroom with two sinks, another is Iruka's room, and the last is what I would guess is Sasuke's. I've never been in it so I'm curious.

Sneaking to the door I open it up expertly, not even making a single noise I tip toe in the room and look around. The walls are a deep blue and the carpet is coal black, along with everything else. There are two bookshelves on the right wall, books and notebooks are scattered on a desk sitting on the left wall along with a black dresser. On the farthest wall is a bed, the frame is, you guessed it; black, but the bed sheets are a royal blue color. On the bed is sasuke, fully dressed, laying against the headboard asleep. In his lap is a sleek black laptop that shines light on sasuke's sleeping face. He looks cute. Wait… cute? OMG I did not just think that! Ok calm down Naru your all right, just wake the bastard up and run out the- I mean walk out the door. Right, ok here I go!

"Hey bastard! Get up food's ready!" I yell in his ear. He yells and jumps his fist accidentally flies into the right of my head and I yelp, falling backwards only to hit my head on the floor. Everything swims, I can vaguely hear Sasuke scream for Iruka, and then I feel Sasuke lift me up on the bed.

"What happened?" Iruka screams running over to my side looking me over, my head feels all fuzzy and the black creeps over my vision, weakly I moan out, trying to stay awake but it's already too late, I fall unconscious.

**~I.N..N.A.R.U.T.O.'.S..M.I.N.D~**

Quickly I snap my eyes open, all I can see around me is black, It feels like I'm floating, I hear a noise behind me and I turn around. Behind me is a door, its gold and black, on the front is an elegantly carved fox with nine tails, the doors is wrapped in chains, the lock on the front is hanging open. My feet start moving on their own, moving toward the door in front of me, when I'm a foot away I reach out toward the lock, I touch it gently; it feels cool and smooth. What startles me is that the lock and chain go up in flames, melting off the door, leaving it untouched and unhurt.

'Okay this is officially freaking me out!' naruto thinks in his mind, the words echo around him, and Naruto's eyes go wide. 'Omg I'm in my mind' He stupidly thinks in his mind again only to have it echo again.

His attention reverts back to the door, it has opened a crack, and I can vaguely see light coming from the crack. Curious I reach out for the elegantly carved handle, and open the door, light steams out from the door and I step through. It's still white but soon everything turns black again, and Naruto falls over in a dead sleep.

**~D.R.E.A.M..W.O.R.L.D~**

_"Push! Come on baby, push! You can do it!" A blonde man is calling to a red haired woman on the bed. Her stomach is rounded with pregnancy, her face is all sweaty and set in a pained expression, her long red hair it's splayed out around her drenched with sweat. Desperately she squeezes the blonde man's hand tightly, but it doesn't bother him._

_The doctor between his legs calls out something, that get's drowned out by the red head's screams. So he calls out again this time adding something. "I see the head and shoulder's just keep pushing your almost their! One last push you can do it!"_

_And so with one last push the baby is out, no sounds of crying can be heard and it scares everyone in the room. Quickly they clean his airways, he starts breathing fine, but no wails. "He is perfectly fine" The nurse calls out. There's another scream from the red head, and the nurse hand's off the baby and yells for the doctor, "There's another one!"_

_The last baby comes out easily, this one wails and cries immediately, making the red head and blonde laugh with gratefulness (dose that even sound right?)._

_'Would you like to hold them?" The brown haired nurse asks even though she already brings the two bundles over. She hands the already quiet one to the blonde and the crying one to the red head. Instantly the crying stops and the baby looks up at its mother. His hair is a fiery red and his vibrant red eyes have slitted pupils, set in a pale face. On top of his head sit two overly large fox ears, both in a beautiful red color tipped with black._

_The older child has a thatch of honey colored hair, his skin his a healthy golden tan color, his eyes are a breathtaking blue, and on each cheek sit three black whisker like scars. On top of his head are also two overly large ears, they start at the base becoming red, then orange, then blonde, and to be tipped in white. _

_'Oh Minato," the woman says breathlessly, "they're perfect, what are we going to name them?"_

_"Yes they are perfect, how about, Naruto for you little guy?" He asks more than says to the infant, his big blue eyes blink at him, then he smiles and giggles waving his fist in the air at Minato's face, "he likes it."_

_"Ok so Naruto for the eldest, and how about Kyuubi for the youngest?" The red head wondered, gently Minato smiles and nods, sitting beside his wife and taking her unoccupied hand._

_"A perfect name, Kushina." Minato says softly, looking at his wife gently, "Kyuubi and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. The twin fox princes of the Demon Realm."_

**~R.E.A.L..W.O.R.L.D~**

"When will he wake up?" Iruka asked nervously, pacing back and forth in front of Tsunade. When Naruto passed out Sasuke ran out of the room to the phone, where he called Tsunade yelling at her that it was an emergency. When she got here she proclaimed that he was just unconscious. Now he was lying on Sasuke's bed resting, Sasuke had long ago left muttering something about it being his entire fault.

"For the last time Iruka, sit down, shut up, and wait. He will wake up when he wakes up, no later, no earlier.' Tsunade huffed crossing her arms under her large bust growling now and then. "Honestly it would have happened sooner or later, he is a klutz."

"Your right, he's fine, absolutely fine. Oh what am I saying, I'm doomed, oh god Kakashi's going to have my head." Iruka proclaimed clutching at his neck and going a deathly pale color.

"That old pervert would rather molest you than kill you.' Tsunade grunted smirking when Iruka went a vibrant shade of red, spluttering about being molested by a perverted old man being unhealthy.

On the bed Naruto started whimpering and whining, gaining the attention of the two adults and the teen that just walked through the door, quickly running to the bedside and started shaking Naruto, who in response whimpered more and started shaking.

"Sasuke stop your making it worse!" Shouted Tsunade tearing Sasuke away from Naruto, who had by now curled up in a whimpering ball.

"Well just have to wait and see what happens to him." Tsunade said forlornly.

**~E.N.D~**

Me: Hope you liked it ^^ I wrote a lot more this time, it took me 4 hours to write it without the actual chapter wrote up, it was all my mind.

Itachi: What mind? All I see is emptiness

Me: Meanie!

Itachi: And that's a new thing?

Me: … True

Naruto: Tachi-kun! The bathroom flooded again!

Itachi: ~sigh~ ok lets go fix it.

Me: ~sniggers behind hand~ you deserve it

Itachi: ~turns around and grins evilly~ what was that?

Me: nothing!

Itachi: good girl

~Jez Kai Ami~ Ja Ne


End file.
